Little Lion Man
by YeahYouWishT.T
Summary: "Me and Kageyama are a couple, right Kageyama?" Everything stopped. The balls Tanaka held fell on the floor with a loud THUD. Everyone looked at Kageyama and waited for him to respond. Hinata looked at him with his cheery smile of his and his big hopeful eyes. "Right, Kageyama?" Hinata asked again quieter this time. There was a thick silence, and then Kageyama opened his mouth.


Hinata set on the ground, hot tears streaming down his face while the events of the practice ran in his head again and again.

'He doesn't love me anymore?' He asked himself.

 _Hinata and Kageyama walked side by side in silence after practice, on their way home._

 _While leading his bicycles, Hinata looked up and stared at the black sky and those shiny stars that evening._

 _"You need to be careful more while practicing." Said Kageyama._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I said, you need to be more careful while practicing, dumbass!"_

 _"Why do you care?"_

 _Kageyama stopped and stared._

 _Why DID he care, really? Kageyama knew why very clearly. He didn't really like it, but he knew. He cared because he didn't want to see Hinata hurt, and because he liked it when he is cheerful and annoying and full of life. He cared because he liked Hinata._

 _Hinata looked at him with a questioning look._

 _Kageyama walked closer to Hinata._

 _"I-I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I think y-..."_

 _No. He_ definitely _could not say it. So he placed his hands gently on Hinata's face kissed him on the lips._

'He definitely liked him then' Hinata thought to himself.

What happened since then?

Did he changed?

Is he not pretty enough?

Is he... not tall enough?

'What's wrong with me?!'

The though ran in Hinata's head again and again.

"What's wrong with me...?" He whispered to himself.

 _That's it. This is the day._

 _Kageyama and Hinata agreed to tell the team about their relationship right after practice._ _He was nervous, but he was also happy and excited._

 _The practice was good. Went smoothly without any problems._

 _The team started cleaning the gym while Hinata dragged Kageyama by his arm with an excited expression._

 _'It's pathetic and useless' Kageyama thought to himself. 'He doesn't have to make it such a big deal...'_ _Kageyama tried to look clam, but in the inside he was afraid. So afraid._ _Maybe he should tell Hinata that he is not ready? Maybe he shou-_

 _"Me and Kageyama are a couple, right Kageyama?"_

 _Everything stopped. The balls Tanaka held fell on the floor with a loud THUD. Everyone looked at Kageyama and waited for him to respond. Hinata looked at him with his cheery smile of his and his big hopeful eyes._

 _"Right, Kageyama?" Hinata asked again quieter this time._

 _Kageyama's brain stopped. What should he say? How the team will react? Will he be kicked out? Will they hate him?_

 _There was a thick silence, and then Kageyama opened his mouth._

 _"What are you talking about, dumbass?! Stop being a child!"_

 _Hinata's expression changed from hopeful to hurt and his eyes filled with tears while his heart sank._

 _'Shit!' was the only thing Kageyama could think while Hinata ran out of the gym._

Hinata's hands were shaking.

Kageyama was embarrassed because of him...

Hinata started sobbing harder and harder.

Kageyama felt so stupid.

After Hinata ran out of the gym Kageyama staid standing and staring at the gym's door.

How could he be so... selfish?!

"Kageyama..." Said Sugawara and walked toward him. "Is it true?"

He nodded slowly without looking at anyone's face.

Sugawara put his hand on Kageyama's shoulder in a comforting kind of way.

"I..." Kageyama gulped. "I... panicked. I didn't mean to. I would never... hurt him..." He said while realizing how much he had hurt Hinata right now.

Sugawara smiled sympathetically. "Maybe you should go and apologize...?"

Kageyama gave him a sharp nod with a determined look and bowed. "Thank you Suga-san!"

And with that, He ran out of the gym and looked for Hinata.

And he found him.

Hinata sat on the ground with his back to the gym's wall, sobbing, tears streaming down his face and hand griping his shirt for dear life. Kageyama's heart hurt. It was all his fault... He had hurt Hinata. The one he promised himself to protect and love. The one who brings him joy everytime. How stupid could he be...?

Hinata looked up and saw Kageyama through the tears.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama..."

'What?' Kageyama thought to himself.

"I'm sorry that you need to be embarrassed because of me..." Hinata sniffed.

How could he be sorry...?

"Hinata, I'M sorry. You don't have ANYTHING to be sorry about! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It was all My fault!"

Kageyama got closer to Hinata.

"I was panicked... And I didn't mean what I said there..."

Hinata looked up and wiped his tears away. Kageyama lowered himself, set near Hinata and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm not embarrassed because of you, stupid. How could you think about something so stupid, stupid?"

Hinata laughed a bit and Kageyama smiled.

Hinata looked troubled again. "So... I'm not... I'm not too short?" he asked quietly and Kageyama snickered.

Hinata blushed and Kageyama gave Hinata a kiss on his head.

"No. You're right in the perfect height."

"He kissed him again.

"I love you. And don't you ever forget it, dumbass!"

Hinata laughed and smiled at him.

"I won't."


End file.
